


Kellogg's Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dominance, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Kellogg takes control of Nick's body again, Sole is determined to make him regret ever crossing him. He knows just how to do it, too--he'll fuck him until he realizes what a mistake he's made.There's just one little problem.It's Nick's body, and Kellogg's going to make sure he feels everything.
Relationships: Conrad Kellogg/Male Sole Survivor, Conrad Kellogg/Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Kellogg's Punishment

Sole's still human and he has human limits. That's what he keeps telling himself, anyway.

"You think this changes things?" Kellogg shouts. "This is nothing. This goddamn body doesn't even feel it!"

Liar, Nick thinks bitterly. Even he can feel this, weighed down as he is by Kellogg's consciousness. He can't speak, can't struggle, can't even close his eyes but he feels Sole pounding him into the mattress. Every inch of him is buried in Nick, his hands pinning Nick's above their heads, slamming again and again. His thrusts turn erratic. His breaths come harder and louder, his climax coming closer and closer, and Nick pushes back at Kellogg's hold. Over soon. It'll be over soon.

He doesn't know what game Kellogg's playing but he does know he wants no part of it. Inside their shared body he fights him tooth and nail, struggling to get himself back in control, and Kellogg just taunts him.  
The merc doesn't feel this the way he does, he realizes bitterly. Kellogg pins him easily, and though he's been in this body so much longer it's more of a curse than a blessing. He can feel everything so viscerally. The heat of Sole buried inside him, the stretch of his body trying to accommodate his length, the scratch of the dirt-crusted mattress beneath them, all of it escalating in intensity as he--

His climax hits him so abruptly that even Kellogg's unprepared for it and the cry that tears from his throat is glitched, half-his voice and half-Kellogg's. For a moment Kellogg's grasp on him loosens and he knows that he should say something, anything, to just get Sole to slow down for a goddamn second, but he chokes on the words and coughs and tries to sob before the merc silences him again, like a hand locked over his mouth.

_Having fun yet?_ he asks. His voice is ragged, he's clearly feeling this too, and Nick would mock him right back if he weren't so tangled in sensations. _I bet you are. I bet you wanted this, didn't you? If he'd'a asked you woulda fucked him. Too late now, huh?_

Sole jerks erratically and then he's come too, buried so deep in Nick it makes his vision blur. It's over. That's it. Sole's human, he has his limits like everyone else.

He tries to raise himself up on his elbows but every movement is a struggle against Kellogg. He can't even raise his head. All he can do is lay there, fighting despair as Sole lies slumped between his legs.

The worst part is, Kellogg's right. If Sole had asked him Nick would have been a more than willing participant.

"What's the matter?" Kellogg asks. "Wear you out? Too bad. I know how much you want to fuck me into submission."

Slowly Sole pulls back and he's softer, entirely spent, and Nick imagines how much better this could have been at home instead of in a bloodstained raider hut an hour's walk from Goodneighbor. If he could he'd cry.

"That how you'd fuck that wife of yours? Come on, kid.you can do better than that."

He feels hands on his thighs, keeping them spread, but Kellogg turns his face to the tin roof, and damn it, Sole's almost gentle for a moment. The pad of his thumb strokes across his inner thigh and it feels so, so good to be touched. Maybe it's just the aftermath of the orgasm. He can't tell anymore. He can't tell anything.

Without warning, something enters him again. Too wide, so much bigger than Sole's cock, and internally he cries out even as Kellogg holds him down and muffles him.

_Oof, that's a lot isn't it?_ he says. _Goddamn. He's a strong one. And not even nice enough to start with a couple of fingers. Just plows your miserable cunt right into the ground._

His body is so sensitive from his orgasm and as the fist inside him begins to pump he wants to shake his head. He'll come from this. He's not sure he can hold it back. But Sole keeps going, drags his fist out, feels like he's pulling Nick's insides with him, then thrusts so deep that the force lifts his hips up off the mattress. He shakes his head even though he knows he has no outer control of his body. It doesn't matter. Inside he fights Kellogg as hard as he can just to give Sole some indication that he's feeling this, he doesn't want it, everything he's doing is playing right into whatever twisted game the mercenary's playing.

_Come on, Nicky._ Kellogg's voice is teasing. _Tell me how good it feels, why don't ya. Tell me how much you're getting off on getting raped with a fist._

For an instant he doesn't register the words--Sole's pumping faster now and the friction of his skin against the tender inner flesh pulls him so close to the edge that he can feel his body start to shut down. Every function that doesn't directly keep him alive is directed at the stimulation now, making sure he feels every millimetric sensation. The only reason he doesn't come right there is that Sole pauses, catching his breath, maybe, from the way Nick's body is fighting against the intrusion. He falls back from the edge hard, too stunned to move. He doesn't need to tell Kellogg, he thinks, bitterness and despair roiling in his mind in equal measure. The mercenary may not feel the agonizing pleasure as intensely as he does, but he can still feel it.

_Don't let me stop you._ There's an ironic lilt to Kellogg's voice. _Pretend I'm not even here. Just the two of you having some alone time._

He wants to tell Kellogg to take a long walk off a short pier but Sole drives in so deep that he slams into Nick's cervix. Sparks fly, his system skips, and he comes again.

He's never had an orgasm so close on the heels of another before. He's never even had an orgasm like this, so strong that his limbs rebound against the mattress.

_Jesus Christ,_ Kellogg says, all but sobs. Nick wants to laugh. Too much for him, too. But, overstimulated or not, he's still strong enough to keep Nick pinned. _Fuck..._

It's the two of them, together, wasted on pleasure, and Sole just keeps going. He pounds in and out with the single-minded drive of a machine, not so deep this time but fast. Neither Nick nor Kellogg can stop his head from rolling back, mouth dropping open as his body takes them from euphoria to agony to pleasure again.

"Y-you think this is..." Kellogg tries to say, but Sole's other hand is there suddenly, rubbing and pinching at Nick's clit, and their voices twine together as another orgasm hits hard. _You know what?_ Kellogg is panting, barely clinging to control. _I ain't judging anymore. As good as he fucks you, Valentine, I'd get off on him too._ Inside his forehead is against Nick's, and they both pant for unneeded air. _Little much for me, though. I'll leave you to it._

And he does. He's there one moment and gone the next, vanished back into the system, leaving Nick alone with his already-building orgasm.

Some part of Kellogg must have been holding up a little of the sensation because it hits him all the harder. A sharp, wailing moan splits him open but he can't make a sound. Kellogg's not in control anymore, he should be telling Sole that, tell him that he's not accomplishing anything, but he can't get the words out. A torrent of horror pours into the pleasure boiling inside him--he can't speak. Another thrust from Sole drags against the most sensitive part of his inside while the other hand mercilessly twists at the most sensitive outer part and he comes again, but he doesn't make a sound. He can't speak, can't move, can't even close his eyes. He's so exhausted and weak that all his body can do is struggle to process so much unwanted pleasure.

He comes again.

And again.

The thrusts come slower. He comes again.

There's nothing else in his world, just the endless building and climax and building again. His body's broken. His mind is breaking. This will kill him.

He comes again.

Between blinding bursts of pleasure he imagines Sole asking, moving inside him but slowly, kissing him as he went, trailing his lips down his throat, gently stroking the tension from his forehead, sucking a bruise into his shoulder only to soothe it with kisses...

But that's impossible, he realizes. The body he's imagining isn't the one he has. He doesn't bruise, he can't show tension, he doesn't have enough throat left to spit at. All the despair comes rushing back before the next orgasm pushes it away. It pushes it all away, even consciousness.

He feels the hands first, doesn't recognize what they're doing. Then a flood of lukewarm liquid comes pouring in and he cries out, tries to sit up and falls back. His eyes come back online.

The first thing he sees is Sole, kneeling between his legs and looking at him. There's worry on his face, tension in his forehead. He lays a warm, damp hand on Nick's thigh.

"Sorry," he says. "I didn't realize you were..."

It's over. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply. It's done.

"Anyway." Fingers move inside him and his body jolts. "Sorry. I'm just trying to get you cleaned up." Sole falls silent for a long moment. "Kellogg came out again. We, uh, had a little disagreement."

For a moment he wants to push back, get those fingers out of him, but they come out on their own. A wet rag replaces them, gingerly circling the gape that's driven into him now. He's going to come. He doesn't have the strength to do it and he's going to come anyway.

"I wasn't thinking about you," Sole says. He draws back the rag and Nick's body goes slack as the sensation stops. "I was just thinking about him, and revenge, and... Well." He gives a tiny, empty laugh. "I guess I got it. Wish you coulda seen him. Didn't know which was was up by the time I was through with him."

He doesn't know. Of course not. How could he? So far as he knew Kellogg was the one in his body at that moment. Kellogg was the one who spoke and antagonized and mocked. He thinks Nick was, what, unconscious through the whole experience?

"I thought I'd help get you cleaned up. I did kind of use your body against him. Figured it was the least I could do." Sole squeezes his thigh lightly. "You okay?"

If he tells him the truth Sole will just beat himself up over it, he realizes. And what difference would it make, anyway? What's done is done. Neither of them can unmake this mess.

He opens his eyes. He looks at Sole, at his warm, sad eyes and sheepish expression. "Yeah," he says. "I'm okay."

Sole gives him a weak smile. "Good. Do you want me to keep going? I, uh... one thing led to another and I..." The smile turns strained. "Um, I used my hands for most of it but initially..."

"That's alright." Might as well throw the poor kid a bone. "Give me a minute and I'll get myself cleaned up."

The relief visibly washes over him. Sole gives him a brighter smile. "Take as long as you need. I know I kinda put you on the spot here."

After so many orgasms, so much stimulation, he's too weak to do more than smile back. His mind drifts and he remembers what Kellogg said before. If Sole had asked, he would have gone to bed with him. He wants him to lie down beside him and touch him gently and... He doesn't want to come again, not after all that, but the two of them could give each other a little pleasure, couldn't they?

"Anything I can do to help?"

If he could he'd cry. "Talk to me?"

Sole gives a confused chuckle. "About anything in particular?"

"No. Whatever you want." He slips his good hand down to feel the damage and even that is too much stimulation. "Tell me a story or something."

"A story, huh?" Sole crawls up beside him. He sits on the floor, not the mattress. He's near enough to touch. "Let me see. I don't know many stories, but before the bombs fell I saw this movie in the theaters. It was about this kid who grows up in a convent. There's this little girl he plays with, but he doesn't know that she's really a demon, or a ghost, or something. They never really make it clear. But they're good friends, see, and..."

It's better than the silence. Nick closes his eyes so that it's just him and the sound of Sole's voice. Alone together in the dark.

He barely processes the story, but it turns out he was right about one thing. Sole can give him a little pleasure. And all he has to use is his voice.


End file.
